


Biscuits and Eggs

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack wake up late in the afternoon and make each other breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first gifts I wrote for my sweetheart. It's random, cutesy and short.

“Are you hungry?”

“Are you hungry?”

“I asked you first.”

“I don't know, are you?”

“Maybe. Are you?”

A moment of silence.

“Want to make breakfast?”

“Sure.”

Jack and Hiccup had woken up an hour or so ago. They where at Hiccup's house, Jack had slept over. He was wearing a white tank-top and blue snowflake boxers, his impossibly white hair was sticking up in all directions. He lazily walked out of Hiccup's room beckoning him with a wave. Hiccup followed he was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with two dragons on it, loose ugly green plaid pajama bottoms and frog socks. He was absolutely adorable.

Hiccup yawned as he and Jack descended the stairs. Jack chuckled. 

“Are you still sleepy, Hic?” He asked as they entered the kitchen.

“No, but how long did we sleep, what time is it?” He glaced at the clock on the stove and it was past noon. “We slept in.” Stoick was definitely already at work and wouldn't be home for a while.

“Nnn, don't care, I need food Hic.” Jack said as he went through the fridge. 

Toothless appeared out of thin art on a counter top and meowed loudly.

“Oh I'm sorry bud, I'll feed you, you must be hungry.” Hiccup walked over to a lower cabinet, bent down and retrieved some cat food. He opened the packet and poured the contents into a cat dish and placed it on the floor. Toothless immediately dropped down and began eating.

“I'm hungry too, do I have to be black and furry with a bad attitude to get fed around here?” Jack teased.

“No,” Hiccup said then murmured. “just cute.” 

He washed his hands then went over to the fridge, they had just been shopping so the fridge was packed with good things. Hiccup took a moment to appreciate it all then asked Jack what he wanted to eat.

“Do you want to make fried pickles?” 

“I've never had them.”

“Oh my god man, they are awesome, I'll have to make them for you.”

Hiccup moved away from the fridge and to the oven and pre-heated it. Then turned to Jack. “How about some biscuits and eggs?” 

“Sure!” Jack took the eggs and some cheese out of the fridge. “Do you have any cute aprons we could wear?” He brought them over to the stove and turned it on. 

“No, sorry, but I need one, a cute pink and frilly one. With ribbons and bows.” Hiccup brought over a pan and sprayed it with a non-stick spray. They have cooked together before but never as graceful as this. Sometimes Hiccup would just take over and have Jack go play with Toothless until he was done or another time Jack would start cooking and Hiccup would awkwardly stand there wanting to help but having nothing to do.

“Let's put the biscuits in, the oven is ready.” He went to the fridge and pulled out a container of biscuits. “Here hold that end, now twist it.” The biscuit container popped open. Jack laughed in amusement. Hiccup giggled at him. They placed the biscuits on the pan and put it in the oven.

“Now the eggs. How to you like them Hiccup?” 

“Over hard, like with no wet yoke, like all of it is solid.” Hiccup said in that cute little voice he gets when he tries to explain something but doesn't want to come off as weird or unclear.

“Okay, do you want cheese?” Jack asked as he spun the frying pan and sprayed it.

“Um, no thanks.” 

“Well I'm having an omelet with cheese.”

“I'll make one of those too.”

Jack smiled. “Okay Hiccup. We can both have omelets.”

They began making the omelets, cracking eggs, unwrapping the cheese and placing it on the eggs.  
Jack moved out of the way to get salt and pepper to season the eggs with to find Hiccup had taken over the omelet preparation. He was absently poking the sides of the egg mass. 

“You can flip it now.”

“Not yet, Jack, it's still not solid enough.”

The egg popped loudly and some grease jumped out startling Hiccup, he let out a squeak. Jack made some silly comment and took the spatula from Hiccup and and scooted him out of the way with his hips. “Let me flip it.” He did so. “Hic I need a plate now.” Hiccup brought him a plate and Jack placed the omelet on it.

They proceeded to making the next omelet. Jack took over again and Hiccup poured drinks and cleared the wooden table in the corner of the room.  
Jack finished the omelet and turned the stove and oven off.  
Hiccup took the biscuits out of the oven, put them on a platter and brought them to the table.

“Get the butter for the biscuits please Jack, and a knife. Over there.” 

“I'll butter your biscuit.”

Jack gave Hiccup an eyebrow wiggle and Hiccup snuffed out a laugh, his face was still flushed red.

Jack went to get the butter from the fridge and a butter knife and brought them to the table when he noticed that Hiccup lit some candles. It was cute.

“Aw, what a romantic breakfast Hiccup.” He went over and placed the tub of butter and the knife and kissed Hiccup on the forehead. “Cutie.”  
Hiccup blushed hard and lowered his head. He sat down and Jack did the same. 

“Thanks.” They both said at the same time then laughed.

They ate their breakfast together, exchanging silly and traumatic stories of their childhoods. Their shared hatred for certain things. How they did in elementary school. The two ended up laughing at their younger selves. Jack looked at Hiccup, his freckles, his almost constant flush, that cute nose and his emerald green eye and thought how happy he was right now. He trusts Hiccup and he is comfortable sharing with him, and that is a hard thing for Jack to do. 

He smiles at the thought of this becoming more common, of one day being live-in-boyfriends together.

That would be a dream come true.


End file.
